1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to conducting electronic transactions and, more particularly, to conducting transactions using a media display device such as a television set.
2. Related Art
Before the rise of electronic media, consumers usually go to physical “brick and mortar” stores to conduct their purchases. As electronic commerce became increasingly popular in recent years, consumers have been given more options to complete their shopping without leaving their homes. For example, the consumer may see a product advertised during a TV infomercial. If the consumer wishes to purchase the product, he may then call the merchant selling the product or go to the merchant's website to complete the purchase. However, transactions like the one described above may be cumbersome (for example, they require the consumer to leave the TV), may not be interactive enough, and may also lack sufficient security.
Therefore, while existing electronic commerce transactions involving TVs have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. It would be advantageous to make it easier for prospective consumers to conduct secure transactions through a TV.